


Ignorance and innocence

by GodofwarAtreus



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Captivity, Dom/sub, F/M, God of War (2005), God of War 3, Hallucinations, Kidnapping, Murder, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Protective Kratos (God of War), Yandere Kratos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodofwarAtreus/pseuds/GodofwarAtreus
Summary: You live your life peacefully with your companion Kratos in complete ignorance of what is going on around you.
Relationships: Kratos (God of War) & Reader, Kratos (God of War)/Reader
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Your relationship with the Ghost of Sparta was not what you might call idyllic. You knew Kratos was not a man who was going to say "I love you" or give you gifts. He wouldn't hug you, but he'll be comforting you if you really needed to.

Kratos often, very often left you alone. He was a very busy man because of the missions the Olympian Gods gave him. You spent days, even weeks or months, wisely awaiting his return as he wanted.

Kratos had been very clear with you, if you had to be his, you could in no case leave the house where he installed you so that you are safe from the outside world and from potential people who would like to separate you . You didn't quite understand what he meant by that, but you had blind faith in Kratos. If he told you that it was dangerous outside, then you would kindly stay home.

You loved Kratos so much and he loved you too, in his own way. His sexual tastes were also peculiar. These were things he didn't want to experience with you, he didn't want to hurt you. So it was not uncommon for the Ghost of Sparta to return with a woman or two that he took to the basement. The basement was the only room in the house you couldn't go down to. Anyway, he was careful to lock the hatch with a padlock to make sure you didn't go down.

You sighed as you finished preparing the meal when you heard the familiar sound of the door unlocking. You turned to the door to see it open on Kratos.

"Welcome home," you say, smiling at him. "I just finished making the meal. You must have been starving."

"I'm fine," Kratos replied as he moved closer to kiss you. "I'm going to go to town. You need some new supplies when I leave. You have almost nothing left, have you?"

"Yes, I wrote everything that is missing in my notebook. I checked the reserves, there are still provisions for three weeks. Dinner is ready."

You set the table for both of you as Kratos took the pot and set it in the middle of the table. You serve it first before you serve yourself and eat. You would discuss everything and nothing until the end of the meal. Until Kratos goes to town. If you were really lucky there would be a few months left.

Kratos returned at sunset with provisions and two women. Prostitutes. You barely glanced at them as they did nothing loudly while openly flirting with Kratos.

"Who is this girl?" one of them asked, looking at you and clinging to the Spartan's arm.

"Is she going to join us?"

"No, (Y / N) go wait for me in the room, cover your eyes, cover your ears and sing. Don't stop until I order you," Kratos ordered as he put down the provisions. near the reserve.

You obeyed the orders of the Ghost of Sparta. You gave up all the other household chores to go to your room. You took the silk blindfold from your dressing table, you went to sit on the bed covering your eyes with the blindfold, you put your hands on your ears and you started to sing. Kratos watched you obediently obey his orders before removing the lock leading to the cellar.

"Enter."

The two women giggled as they descended into the basement without questioning themselves as Kratos gave you one last look before heading down into the basement. You sang loud enough not to hear the terrifying screams and called for help from the two women trapped in the cellar. You didn't know how long it was, you were tired, you wanted to sleep, but you didn't want to disobey Kratos' orders. You had the misfortune of disobeying once, as a punishment, you were not allowed to eat for a week. It had been torture, but by the end of it, Kratos had been very tender with you, as he had never been before. He had been so proud of you. The sound of your voice was getting weaker, but you kept singing when you felt a warm, callused hand land on your shoulder, the other grabbing one of your wrists to pull it out of your ear.

"You can stop singing now, Agápi mou*," Kratos said calmly, kissing in your hair.

"Tired..."

"Sleep, Agápi mou. But you keep your blindfold for tonight."

You nodded slightly as you lay down. Your head barely had time to touch the pillow when you fell asleep. Kratos was really proud of you. Despite the fatigue, you continued to obey him. You were perfect. The Spartan left the room to clean up all the blood he had on him before taking a shovel and digging at the bottom of the garden to escape deep underground from what was left of her sluts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agapi mou: my love


	2. Chapter 2

Before meeting you, Kratos had no idea what love really was. The only people he had loved were his brother, Deimos, and his daughter, Calliope. Two people who were savagely torn from him and Sparta wasn't the best place to hope for affection. Life was tough and strict. It was hard to find affection in his conditions.

Well, that was before the Ghost of Sparta met you. You were crying and you were hiding from the men who were trying to hurt you. Kratos had been hypnotized by you. For the first time, he had felt something strange. You had managed to break his heart of stone. Your sweetness helped his stay whole. You saved him. That was why he kept you safe in this house, away from others. The outside world was dangerous, Kratos knew something about it. Creatures, wars, Gods. If Zeus saw you, he wouldn't bother to cheat on you. It wasn't supposed to happen. You were so nice to other people.

“I never liked anyone after Deimos and Calliope died,” Kratos said as he cleaned the basement. "Still, loads of people have come forward to me. Despite everything they told me, whatever they did for me, it never touched me."

Kratos dipped his brush into the bucket of water which now had a crimson color from all the blood it was cleaning up. He dipped his other hand into the water to clean the brush before resuming vigorously scrubbing the floor.

"But today everything has changed. (Y / N) gave me the gift of love. He's the only person I want to spend time with, but... They all want me take it off and she doesn't realize it. (Y / N) is so sweet, I love her so much, even though I'd rather not show her too much."

Kratos stopped moving when an image of his sweet (Y / N) with a hand around her frail neck came to his mind. When the image blurred so he could see himself with a hammer in his hand. The Spartan sighed, throwing his brush into the bucket, turning slightly to the tightly squeezed bags, hiding one of his secrets that he was hiding from his beloved.

"But I still have to thank you," Kratos said. "We are comfortable with you, it must be said."

Kratos was surprised to hear a thud from upstairs. The Ghost of Sparta left the basement calling for you. His blood only swirled when he saw you unconscious in front of the open door.

"(Y / N) !," Kratos exclaimed, rushing to your side. "(Y / N)? What's happening to you?"

You opened your eyes when you heard someone talk to you. You saw Kratos looking at you as he helped you sit up.

"What happened?" he asked, putting his hand on your forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"Sorry. I… I wanted to go get the laundry, but… My head spun and I passed out. I'm sorry I worried you."

"Laundry?"

Kratos gazed over the garden to see that it was raining heavily. It's true, you asked him to hang out the laundry after washing it. You sighed knowing that everything had to be done again now.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'll go get it all when the rain stops falling," he said, helping you get up to sit on a chair. "The outside is dangerous. Come ask me next time."

"Yes."

Kratos sighed when he saw your sad look. The Spartan took your chin between his fingers to lift your face and kiss you. Oh, how he loved your lips. Kissing tasted sweet.

"It's sweet," he said, licking his lips.

"I ate one of the apples you brought me back," you say smiling at her with slightly red cheeks. "His apples are really good, do you want me to cut you one?"

"It can wait," he said, putting his hand on your thigh.

You felt your cheeks heat up when you saw the predatory gaze Kratos was giving you.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

Your moans echoed around the room as Kratos continued to slide his tongue against your slit, teasing your sensitive clit. He loved to devour you, until you begged him to let you cum.

Kratos kept your thighs apart as you were on the verge of orgasm. The Ghost of Sparta felt your fingernails dig behind his head as his body tensed from the orgasm coursing through your body. Kratos straightened up, licking his lips and watching you.

"Beautiful," he thought as he took off his gown and saw the state you were in. The skirt of your dress was torn up to your waist, your cleavage was lowered, showing your chest rising and falling at a rapid pace from your erratic breathing.

Kratos dropped his garment to the floor before grabbing your ankles to position himself between your thighs and wrap your legs around his waist. You removed your arm that was covering your eyes to see him rub his erection against your entrance, coating it with your juice. You bit your lip with blood as you felt it penetrate you and give you violent thrusts. Kratos was proud and satisfied, you were really not like other women. The others were screaming at him hurting his ears. You preferred to remain discreet, even if there were times when he wanted to hear you and mark you. He had happened to make love to you all night long if he wanted to. Kratos was reaching his climax, he pulled away from you to masturbate and cum on your stomach. You let out moans when you couldn't catch a little cry as Kratos finished you off with his fingers.

The lovers were catching their breath. You had pain in your back from the table and in your hips from the brutality of the act. But you weren't complaining, because you liked it. Besides, you knew Kratos was going to be taking care of you for now. Kratos used your torn robe to clean up the mess he had made on your stomach. He removed the tattered garment before carrying you to bed.

"I love you," you say, hiding your face in his chest. "I love you, Kratos."

Kratos didn't answer, he just lay down next to you. You slipped over the Spartan's muscular chest, falling asleep against him, rocked by his warmth. Kratos played with your hair, twirling a strand between his fingers. He was mesmerized by the softness of it and the smell your hair gave off.

"My oasis," he said, kissing your forehead. "My beautiful oasis."

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

Kratos had managed to get away from you to return to the basement and finish what he had started. He vigorously mopped the floor when he stopped moving. His gaze fell on the three blood-soaked bags dry.

"I'm going to have to get rid of you now. You're starting to smell."


	3. Chapter 3

Night had fallen on Greece, Kratos had waited until you fell asleep to be able to leave the house with the three bags. He was moving away from the house to get to the stone bridge, it was quite far from the city and from the house. No one was going to see him throw his bags in the water. He knew that this river led to the sea, no one was going to find one of his many secrets.

"I'm sorry for you. You were a good person," Kratos said as he held one of the bags over the water. "But you shouldn't have done that. You've been proof that people, the world, want to take my oasis away from me. I can't accept this. I have to keep our everyday life together. is for that ... "

_CRACK_

Kratos turned quickly to the source of the noise. There was no one, only the darkness of the night. But someone was watching him, he could feel it. The Phantom of Sparta was picking up the bags to return quickly to his home. Getting away as quickly as possible from this person who was watching him.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

"It's raining really hard," you say, making dinner.

The sound of falling raindrops made a lot of noise. Kratos just nodded in response as he examined his blades. It was not normal. Why had a person started to observe him Unless he had dreamed. No, he was a Spartan and had been trained by Ares. His instinct had never failed him. If it was for you? If that person had checked that he was no longer home to be alone with you.

Kratos felt anger come over him as he imagined this man or woman alone with you. In his bed. But he quickly calmed down as he remembered that he was careful to lock the door, even when you were sleeping and he was the only one with the key. And then, you were loyal to him. He was the only man in your life. Kratos blamed himself for doubting you like he had just done.

"(Y / N)?"

"Yes?" you asked, serving a plate of meat for Kratos.

"Did you see someone prowling around the house while I was away? Or did you feel like you were being watched?"

"Hmmmmm~ No. Why his questions?"

"For nothing. I just wanted to know," the Spartan replied, putting away his blades.

"Okay~ do you have to go to town today?"

"For?"

"We don't have much meat left."

"Alright, I'll go get some."

"Thank you~"

You served yourself a plate to want to sit with Kratos. You ate in restful silence. After the meal, Kratos left the house to go to town to buy meat. The Phantom of Sparta sensed that someone was following him into town. This person knew where he lived. Kratos decided to act as if nothing had happened. He bought enough meat for you before turning back to "go home." He rushed into the forest to the astonishment of the person following him. It was not the usual path he was taking. What was he doing? The person came out of her thoughts when he saw Kratos disappear from her field of vision. The woman came out of hiding to run after the Spartan, but he was nowhere to be found.

"So it was you who followed me."

The young woman was startled, turning to the object of her desires. Kratos. He was finally here. In front of her. She had been looking for him for a long time after what had happened between them.

"Kratos... I... I've been looking everywhere for you," she said happily.

"Look for?" he asked, clenching his fists.

"Yes, I really wanted to find you."

This woman. It was a girl he had raised when he was on a mission. How did she manage to find him? What did she want?

"What are you doing here? You are far from home."

"Yes, but I really wanted to see you again. I wanted to talk to you."

Kratos had a weird taste that invaded his mouth. A bitter, unpleasant taste. It made him want to throw up. The woman moved closer to him, he could see the burst of madness in her gaze as she hugged him, pressing her chest to his chest.

"I love you, Kratos. I love you so much. I have always hated myself, I am commonplace and clumsy. Nothing is right in my life. But with what happened in Crete... Yes, we are united since that day."

**Silence.**

"I all want to know about you. But there's something bothering him."

**It's too bitter.**

"Who is this girl who lives with you?" she asked, her face darkening, showing her displeasure. "Is she important to you? What does she have more than me? I watched her for a long time when you weren't around."

**I want to vomit.**

"I try to be like her. I'd be better than her. Meals, sex, housekeeping… I'm better than that bitch."

**Shut up!**

The woman let out a cry of distress when Kratos grabbed her by the throat, slamming her violently against a tree. Rage consumed Kratos, sparks escaping his body as he tightened his grip on the throat of the woman who clawed at his wrist in a futile hope of releasing the Ghost of Sparta. But his grip was tight. He was in a rage.

"You dare to follow me home, you dare to insult my (Y / N) and you try to take her place," Kratos said between his teeth. "It's bitter. It's disgusting."

The woman was trying to scream, but her voice was stuck in her throat. She felt life leaving her when a creak sounded in the forest. Kratos had just broken the back of his neck. The lifeless body of this unimportant woman.

"It's too bitter," Kratos thought as he walked quickly towards the house. "It's disgusting. I'm going to be sick. (Y / N)... (Y / N). (Y / N)!"

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

"Kratos seems to be concerned," you thought as you put away the dishes you had just cleaned. "Probably because of all his missions. Maybe a bath would do him good. Yes! I'll prepare that for him right away."

You were busy heating water, you took out the wooden basin to start filling it. It was going to do him the greatest good.

"What can I do for dinner that evening?" you ask yourself. "Kratos loves chicken."

You were finishing preparing the bath when you heard the door unlock. You turned to the door to see Kratos come in with enough meat for several weeks.

"Kratos? Are you okay?" you asked, getting closer to your lover.

"It's bitter. Too bitter. Much too bitter," Kratos thought as he felt the bile rise in his throat when he spoke to you. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I made you a bath," you say, clinging to his arm. "I thought it will make you feel better."

It was sweet, the bitterness in her mouth gone just with your touch, her anger flowing as quickly as it had come. Ah, you were so nice. Kratos put his hand on your shoulder, squeezing his grip lightly before letting go of you to undress and enter the basin. You had the napkins on the table, then you took the meat to salt it and store it in the reserve. Kratos watched you do it, without saying anything.

"Take off your clothes."

You looked at Kratos without saying anything. You just nodded. You put away the last piece of meat before getting up to remove your clothes under your lover's gaze. His gaze swept over your frail body when his gaze fell on a mark made with a hot iron. You slipped into the tub, between the legs of the Ghost of Sparta, leaning your back against his chest.

Kratos felt better. Much better. He allowed himself to wrap his arm under your chest, pulling you closer to him. The bitter taste was gone.

"You feel better?"

"Yes."

You were smiling delighted to hear that when your attention was caught by a noise. Your gaze fell on the window to see an owl that you knew all too well. You were looking at Kratos who was glaring at the animal. He knew what it meant.

The Gods had a new mission for him.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll be back soon."

Kratos was just getting ready to go to Athens. Ares had decided to declare war on his sister's city. You sighed as you buried your face in your pillow. You didn't want him to leave. You wanted him to stay near you. You had been able to take advantage of him for a few days before the Gods manifested, again. You had been sulking the whole time Kratos was getting ready. You refused to help him. The Spartan knew that was your way of challenging his departure.

"It should just take me a few days."

"You say that, but there's always another thing going on and you won't be home for weeks," you say, tightening your grip on your pillow.

Kratos sighed when he saw you lay down with your back to him to face the wall. The Phantom of Sparta finished fastening the chains to his wrists.

"I'll bring you a present," Kratos announced. He could see your body tensing lightly as you turned your head, staring out of the corner of your eye.

"What as a gift?"

"You will have one if all goes well."

"But what could it be?"

"You'll see when I get back. I have to go."

"Come back soon."

Kratos nodded slightly as he picked up the bags containing his secret to leave with. It was luck for him, he was going to be able to throw him into the sea. Kratos locked the door with a double lock. You were well locked up.

You got up quickly when you heard the door being locked. Tears were running down your cheeks. You were mentally begging for Kratos to come back. You weren't sure he would survive. A mortal against a God? Ridiculous. You had the impression that the Gods were setting a trap for your lover.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

"Did you notice Lord Kratos bringing back strange bags?"

"Yeah, what do you think was?"

"I don't know, but it smells really bad. Like rot."

Kratos could hear the words of the soldiers. His gaze fell on the bags in question. He had to get rid of it quickly. But how? A few days had passed since his departure, Athens was not very far. He couldn't get off the ship with it. He couldn't let his soldiers go, they knew too well. Too much.

"Lord Kratos!" one of the soldiers called. "We are coming to Athens soon."

"Good," he replied, unsheathing his Chaos Blades. "Very good."

No one was going to suspect that it would be his fault if there was a ship and men missing, especially near a war zone and then he had found a way to get rid of his secret.

A soldier on deck was surprised to hear mayhem in the cargo hold. He was about to open the door when a blade slid through the wood, piercing his skull. The blood spilled over the floor. The soldier's skull split open, the lifeless body falling heavily to the ground, under the surprised gaze of his brothers in arms. The soldiers were not moving when Kratos came out of the hold to slaughter them all. The ship sank a few miles from Athens, but that didn't stop Kratos from swimming to the city's port. The Phantom of Sparta cracked his neck before turning to the sea to see the ship sinking into the sea. The first threat was to eliminate. Now he set out to face his greatest threat. The sooner he has defeated Ares, the faster he can find you. Just thinking of the God of War, the bitter taste returned.

"Disgusting."

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

You sighed, nervously tapping your feet on the ground. You didn't have to do anything to occupy yourself and forget why Kratos was gone. The house was clean and tidy, dinner was simmering quietly on the fire, you had checked your reserves and made the accounts.

"What can I do? There is nothing to do," you say to yourself.

You got out of bed to go check out the lamb stew that was simmering in the cauldron. You were adding herbs when you thought you heard someone knocking on the door. You stared at the door in puzzlement before shaking your head. Your imagination must have played a trick on you.

"I know you hear me, (Y / N)! Get out of there right now!"

You tensed when you heard that voice. Impossible, how had he managed to find you? You watched the door terrify as the man banged on the door. He was going to break down the door. You backed away from the door, terrifying. You were dizzy, you had the impression that the knocks against the door came directly from your head. You were moaning in pain, gripping your hair until you pulled it out when everything turned black.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

Ares had declared war on Athena and he had attacked his city out of jealousy. He had always been jealous of his sister and he always dreamed of overthrowing Olympus. Athena had no other choice to send the infamous Ghost of Sparta, Kratos. The Spartan had no other choice to go and get Pandora's box, keep it on Chronos' back. Kratos managed to find the box, but Ares had known and he threw a stone spike that impaled Kratos, preventing him from opening the box. But death could not stop the Phantom of Sparta who was determined to have his revenge against Ares.

Kratos was the first mortal to open Pandora's box, unleashing the power to kill a God, and he was the first mortal to kill a God. With the death of Ares, there was an empty throne in Olympus and that place belonged to him. But that did not interest Kratos at all, who only wanted one thing: to come home to see you. He had your famous present with him. But now that he thought about it, this place would allow him to eliminate any potential threats that would take you away from him.

Kratos stood in front of his house, he was greeted with a smell of burning. The Spartan quickly unlocked the door when he opened it, he saw you lying in a fetal position in a corner of the room, shaking from head to toe.

"(Y / N)? What happened?" Kratos asked, quickly approaching his lover. He put his hand on your shoulder, but you pushed him back violently.

"Don't come in!" you screamed panicking. "Don't come in!"

A crisis. It's been a while since you last did one. Kratos turning to the fire to find that there was still, what appeared to be, a stew. The food had burned and overflowed from the cauldron. Fortunately, the fire had gone out. It could have turned into a drama without his knowing it. Kratos had been unconscious.

"(Y / N). It's me, Kratos," the Spartan said softly as he sat down next to you.

"Kratos...," you say in a pitiful little voice, staring into space. "He went to war..."

"I'm not at war anymore, (Y / N). I came home. I won."

"Win? Against Ares?"

"Yes, I have brought down Ares. I am no longer under the orders of the Gods."

"Kratos...? You're home...?" you ask, looking at the Spartan out of the corner of your eye.

"Yes, I'm home."

Kratos saw life return to your dull eyes as you hugged him. You ran your face into the Spartan's shoulder, sobbing without being able to control yourself. The Ghost of Sparta hugged you, letting you cry against his shoulder. You were in terrible shape, your hair was tangled, dark circles were looming under your eyes, your skin was pale and you looked weaker.

"Don't go anymore, please. Don't leave me alone anymore," you begged, sobbing.

"Okay. I'm not leaving, my oasis. I'm not going anywhere," Kratos reassured. He rubbed his hand against your back to calm you down, which worked. Your crying stopped, you dozed against the Spartan's shoulder who was kissing your cheek. He felt so good now with you in his arms. But you, you were not well and that bothered him greatly. "What happened?"

"He tried to enter, Kratos. He... He almost kicked the door down to get me back. I was so scared."

"Who? Who tried to enter?"

"My father… He… He tried to come in… He wanted me to open the door for him."

"Your father? It's impossible that he found you."

"I heard it... I swear to you."

A hallucination, that was what Kratos thought reassuring you. It was impossible that your asshole father found you, Kratos had taken care to find him and kill him. He vividly remembers cutting off his legs before throwing him to the sharks. A smirk formed on the Spartan's lips as he pressed his lips to your forehead.

"(Y / N), I brought down Ares."

"Hm? Ares?"

"Yes, I killed him."

"Kill? Which means... that there is no more God of War."

"Yes, there is," Kratos said softly, playing with a section of your hair. "Me."

Kratos felt your body tighten as you lifted yourself away from him. You looked at him surprised and panicked by this news.

"Are you going to leave? You said you weren't going to leave again."

"I'm not leaving without you, (Y / N). We're heading to Mount Olympus today."

"Leaving... Leaving... Leaving...," you repeated over and over again in a low voice.

"(Y / N)?"

"Leaving... Leaving... Going outside..."

"(Y / N), calm down. Everything will be fine, as long as you stay near me nothing will happen to you," Kratos reassured, taking your face in his hands and resting his forehead against his. "Do you understand that? Always stay close to me. Never walk away from me."

“Never,” you say in a whisper.

"Good," Kratos said giving you a piece of bread. "Eat this, I'll get our things ready."

You ate the piece of bread slowly. Kratos was gathering whatever little stuff there was in that house, he'd been able to take advantage of whatever his old friend could "give him." Kratos joined you, you finished eating the bread quignon. He was happy to see that you had regained color.

"I'm done. We're going to go."

"Is it going to be long until Olympus?" you ask, getting up. You swayed slightly, from lack of sleep and food.

"No, it will be quick. Very quick."

You nodded slightly as you approached Kratos who was stretching his hand towards you. You intertwined your fingers with his before grabbing hold of his arm. Kratos could feel you shaking against him.

"Do not abandon me," you pleaded, tightening your grip on his arm.

"Never."

Kratos left the residence with you, on his arm. You were blinded by a white light. When this dissipated, you saw a huge palace. You looked at the place surprised. Were you really on Mount Olympus?

"We are really ..."

"Yes, come on."

Kratos ushered you into the huge throne room. You saw two statues, one representing Ares, the other the Minotaur. Two of the enemies he struck down.

"It's… Huge," you say, looking around. "Really huge."

Kratos guided you out of the room to take you to your new room. The hallways were long, marble and something else really impressive that you never thought you would see.

"Am I... am I going to have to meet Zeus and the other Gods?"

"No, you will stay in the room when I'm not there. Otherwise you will stay with me in the throne room," Kratos explained as he opened the door to the room. "No one is allowed to enter when you are alone in the room. The slaves will slip your meal into the room."

You nodded, looking carefully around you. This room was even bigger than the house. Kratos let go of you to close the door behind him. You entered the bathroom to see a huge basin of water that was the size of an Olympic basin. You returned to the bedroom, approaching the bed which was two or three times the size of the old one. You climbed onto the bed, testing the mattress with your knees.

"So... Now you are the God of War," you began, laying down on the bed. "What does that imply?"

"I will watch over all the wars that will take place in Greece," Kratos said as he moved closer to you. "Now that I am a God, you can also be a Goddess."

"Me? A Goddess? Goddess of what?" you asked, chuckling.

“Goddess of everything, sex, war, art, music, love, everything,” Kratos said, placing his hands on your stomach.

"It's a bit... Provocative to the other Gods," you say as you fall asleep. "They will curse me."

"I wouldn't let them, Agápi mou," he said, stroking your cheek. "I would kill them first."


	5. Chapter 5

"This is really huge," you said, feeling Kratos' fingers cleaning your hair. "The house could fit four or five just in the bedroom with the bathroom."

"Ah yes? I would have said six," replied the Spartan, grabbing a small basin to rinse your hair.

"Six? That would be a bit pretentious for the house."

Kratos growled in response as he took the brush to untangle your hair. Your (Y / H / L) (Y / H / C) had become soft and silky again, as he liked it. You were better compared to yesterday. The circles under your eyes had disappeared, you had regained color. Kratos was to make sure you are eating properly this morning. Now he had made the decision to test the huge basin with you. You were surprised to find that the water emptied by itself and filled up as if by magic.

"I don't know if I'll get used to this place," you admitted, rubbing your eyes. "The Gods don't have to see me, but... They order?"

"They haven't ordered anything yet. Stop thinking about it."

"Okay."

You were nodding your head slightly when Kratos stood up, forcing you to do the same. You came out of the basin to dry yourself. You examined your clothes which were usually different. You put on your new outfit which was more revealing than your old outfit. You blushed looking at yourself in the mirror.

"Hm... Kratos? That outfit..."

Kratos observed you attentively, you wore a crimson red fabric which hid your chest, a golden belt surrounded your waist or was hung two long crimson fabrics with embroidered gold patterns on it which hid your buttocks and your intimacy. They were the same patterns as on Kratos' togue.

"Beautiful," he said, moving closer to you to wrap his arms around your waist.

"You think so? It's a little... awkward," you say, putting your hands on his arm.

"Yes, a beautiful queen."

You were smiling when Kratos pressed his lips to your temple, before moving to your cheek and lips. One kiss, then two, then three, but the third was longer, more passionate. His hands were starting to wander over your exposed skin, he was moving your hands up to your chest, untangling the knot in the fabric, causing it to fall to the floor.

"Kratos."

You jumped as you quickly pulled away from Kratos. The God of War growled as he turned to none other than Athena. The Goddess of Wisdom fixed her gaze on the Spartan's lover who quickly grabbed the cloth to get dressed before looking at Kratos again.

“Kratos, Zeus is asking all the Gods to come together,” Athena announced, approaching the Spartan. "Now."

You were surprised to feel Kratos grab your wrist. You looked at the puzzled Spartan as he looked at Athena with a blank stare, he looked really angry.

"Kratos?" called Athena.

**Disgusting.**

**It's bitter.**

**I'm going to kill her.**

**She must die.**

The bitter taste disappeared when you put your hand against his breastplate. Kratos looked at you, you saw his gaze change. It was so sweet.

"I'm coming," Kratos said without turning to Athena. "Outside."

Athena glared at you before leaving the room. You felt a chill run through your spine. What was that? Why did she look at you like that? Did you do something wrong?

"Ignore her," Kratos said, kissing you. "I'm going to make sure that no one can get in here except me."

"Okay. You should go. They can't keep the Gods waiting."

"Okay, I'll be done quickly."

"Yes, as always."

Kratos stole one last kiss from you before leaving the room to go to this meeting. You took advantage of his absence to better explore the room and examine all the objects there was. Too bad you couldn't leave the room, you would have spent your day exploring the place. You never thought you were here on Mount Olympus. You, a mere mortal.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

Kratos was starting to have a headache from between Zeus, Hades and Poseidon screaming at each other, with the bonus Hera who was as round as a shovel tail and was on the verge of passing out. Hermes was tapping him on the system because of that damn coin he was having fun throwing.

"I didn't know we had a new God of War," Aphrodite commented, glancing at the Spartan.

Kratos was content to roll his eyes while royally ignoring Aphrodite who was annoyed. Anything big. The only person to be quiet was Athena who was giving him a few glances. This was too much for Kratos who decided to leave the room ignoring Zeus who ordered him to return, but the God of War ignored him to return to his room.

"Reunion, you're talking," he growled, massaging his aching temples. "More like a contest to whoever shouts the loudest."

When Kratos approached the bedroom door, he was surprised to hear you laughing as well as the sound of the bed. Expecting the worst, Kratos burst into the room to… see you jumping onto the bed like a child would.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

"I kill the boredom~" you say, laughing and continuing to jump on the bed. "It's fun, do it too."

"No, thank you," he said, moving closer to the bed. "Come on, stop it."

You collapsed on your butt, continuing to chuckle like an idiot.

"Said, can we go explore the place?" you asked, looking at Kratos who was lying next to you.

“Later I have a headache,” he said as he lay down.

"Did it go so badly?" you asked, lying down next to him.

"It felt more like a screaming contest than a real reunion."

You rested your head against the torso of the God of War. Kratos hugged you as he quickly fell asleep with you in his arms.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

"It's really huge," you say as you cross the hallway with Kratos. "How can they end up in a place like this? Daedalus' labyrinth must be easier to navigate."

Kratos nodded slightly as you entered the throne room. Kratos took his place on his throne before pulling you to his knees.

"Is your head better?"

"Yes, my headache is gone," he replied, stroking your stomach before handing you a bundle. Here. "

"What is it?" you asked looking at the package.

"The gift I promised you if everything was fine during my mission. If you don't want any more..."

"No, it's mine," you say, getting up quickly to walk away from Kratos.

Kratos was shaking his head, a slight smile on his lips as you opened the package to uncover a ring. A gold ring with a gemstone (Y / F / C).

"She's beautiful," you say as you walk back to Kratos.

"Here."

Kratos took the ring and put it on your ring finger. You looked at the ring on your finger completely ignorant of where this jewel was coming from.

It was in Athens, the woman who had fled from him and had fallen from a balcony was wearing this wonderful ring. Kratos knew you would like her from the first glance. Kratos had taken the ring and a key to continue his quest. Of course, he was careful not to tell you. After all, it was just an unnecessary detail.

"But why a ring?" you asked, looking at Kratos in bewilderment.

"We've been together for a while. I thought you might want something more serious between us," Kratos explained playing with your hair. "But if you don't want to..."

"Yes, yes! But... With everything going on, I would never have thought that you would finally ask me."

"It's over now. We can finally do it."

You smiled as you kissed your fiancé who answered your kiss. He ran his hand behind your neck, deepening the kiss when he broke the kiss.

"Let's go to the bedroom," he ordered in a low voice. "I want to see you tie up."

Your cheeks were turning red. You nodded when Kratos got up, throwing you on his shoulder to take you to the bedroom. Once in the bedroom, Kratos threw you on the bed before going to get the ropes. You remained lying on the bed. Kratos moved closer to you, ropes in hand. He motioned for you to lie down so that your hands were against the head of the bed. You put your hands above your head, allowing Kratos to tie your wrists together before attaching them to the head of the bed.

"Isn't that too tight?"

"No, it's okay."

"Good."

Kratos pulled out the familiar silk fabric. He tied it around your eyes, preventing you from seeing him.

Kratos loved to see you like that, tied up, blinded, submissive, oblivious to what was going to happen to you. He took the time to remove your clothes, to admire your naked body. Beside you, Aphrodite looked pale.

Kratos passed his hand between your breasts, on your stomach before touching your clitoris. He felt you were already excited when he hadn't started yet.

"We've only just started and you're already wet," Kratos commented, bringing his fingers to his mouth to taste you.

You heard Kratos growl in satisfaction. You were trying to move your wrists, to no avail. You sighed as you felt your lover's warm, rough hands caressing the inside of your thighs.

"But there's a question I'm asking myself now," he said, slipping between your thighs. "Are you able to please the God of War?"

"Yes, I ... I can."

"Really? It doesn't sound like the way you talk," Kratos commented as he removed his toga.

"Yes, I can! Yes!"

"Good."

Kratos picked up the bottle of oil he had put on the table near the bed. He poured the contents into his hand to start stroking himself. He would never get tired of seeing you like this. You were so good to him. Kratos wasted no more time, he penetrated you violently, making you cry out in pain. You squirmed underneath him uncomfortably, but the Spartan was no mercy. His punches were quick and precise, making you scream and moan his name. He wanted more, always more. It was never enough for him, but now it was becoming dangerous for him and especially for you.

"Kratos- Ahn~ I-I can't-"

"Come!"

You let out a cry of pleasure as Kratos came inside you. Your erratic breaths echoed around the room. The Spartan unhooked your wrists, scratching slightly from the fricsion before removing the blindfold from your eyes.

"No more... Please...," you asked between breaths.

"Okay."

Kratos was lying next to you as you fell asleep. He played absently with your hair as his gaze fell on the door that seemed to close. Someone had observed them. Kratos pulled the blanket over your naked body before pulling you against him. You were smiling as you hugged your fiancé, all while sleeping. Kratos put his lips to your forehead before falling asleep in turn, hugging you.

_Kratos ran as fast as he could, cocking his spear and shield. He was running after Deimos who was laughing, also armed with a spear and a shield._

_"You won't catch me!"_

_"Ahah! Come back here coward!"_

_Kratos manages to catch up with Deimos. The two young Spartans began to fight. Their shields clashed, the blade of the spears brushed against them._

_"Don't let your guard down, Deimos!" Kratos shouted charging at his brother, sending him waltzing to the ground. The Spartan rushed at him, pointing his spear at his throat._

_"A Spartan warrior never lets his back to the ground. Even in death, a Spartan stands tall for battle. You are a Spartan, are you not ?!"_

_"Yes, Kratos."_

_Kratos stuck the spear into the ground before reaching out his hand to Deimos. The younger accepted his help. Once standing, the two brothers heard the inhabitants of Sparta scream in fear. They were able to see centaurs and soldiers from Ares. The city was invaded by flames, from which emmargé Ares and Athéna. The God of War charged on Deimos, kidnapping him away from Kratos. He jumped on Ares, his spear in his hand, hoping to free his brother from Ares' clutches. But in the face of a God, he was no match. Ares punched the young boy's face, injuring his right eye which will mark forever._

Kratos woke up with a start. He no longer felt you against him. He straightened up to see you lying on your stomach, your face shrinking into the pillow. You were sleeping peacefully. Kratos came closer to you, he was freeing your hair from your neck to hide his nose there. Your smell was intoxicating. It calmed him down quickly, but it couldn't make him forget the strange dream.

Why had he dreamed of Deimos? It was not normal.

"Kratos?"

"Sorry, I woke you up," he said, putting his lips on your neck.

"Nightmare?" you asked, putting your hand on Kratos'.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

He didn't have to tell you twice, you fell asleep again like a lump. Kratos freed himself from your grip to get out of bed. He picked up his toga, got dressed and left the room. He saw two soldiers stand at attention outside the bedroom door.

"Go away. Now!" Kratos ordered sternly.

Both men obeyed the God of War. They quickly left the places which were now deserted. Kratos looked around intently before returning to the bedroom to pick up his tools. He returned to the hallway to begin his odd jobs. He will be the only one with a unique key to open and unlock the door. The dream intrigued him, but he wondered why this person had decided to observe them.


	6. Chapter 6

You could see that Kratos was not doing well. He was often immersed in his thoughts and at night he slept little, if at all. You had tried to make him talk, but as always, Kratos said nothing. Like any good Spartan, he kept his problems to himself.

"I don't like to see you like this," you say, resting your head against his thigh. "I'm worried about you, Kratos."

"I'm fine, (Y / N)," he said, running his fingers against your cheek. "I'm just thinking about something."

"Thinking about starting again?"

"I need to go check something. Something the Gods are hiding from me."

"What could the Gods be hiding from you? You're making them now."

"Not really," Kratos thought as he stood up, forcing you to step back.

You looked at Kratos who took your hand. He helped you up to walk you back to the bedroom. He made you sit on the bed before kneeling in front of you.

"I'm going to have to go. You're going to stay here. You know the rules now."

"No one is coming in. The slave will slip my meal through the trap door you made. I'm not getting out of here until you're here."

"Under no circumstances. I don't trust any of the Gods. You have to do the same, understand?"

"Yes, I got it." 

"Perfect," he said, straightening up. "It doesn't-"

"Shouldn't be long," you finished smiling at him. "Like always."

Kratos ran his fingers against your cheek one last time before turning his back to leave the room. He took care to double-lock the door, see triple. We were never too careful, especially here with Zeus around.

Kratos left Olympus to take his ship to go where his visions guided him to the city of Atlantis. He hoped to find answers there. A torrential rain fell on him, the wind was blowing. Poseidon had decided to make his trip more complicated than planned, but that didn't stop him.

"That's not very wise of you, Kratos. It was a dream, nothing more."

Kratos ignored Athena. The bitter taste was horrible. He had no choice but to lean over the edge to vomit the bile that was rising in his throat. The soldiers present looked at him surprised as Athena called to him.

"Kratos? Kratos gives up this quest. Come back to Olympus. This is where you belong."

Kratos unsheathed his blades to smash the statue to pieces. He didn't want to hear her anymore, he didn't want to think about her. It made him nauseous. He didn't want to throw up anymore.

"Disgusting," he said, spitting at the statue of Athena. 

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

"Sail, sail little boat," you whispered, pushing a wooden boat into the basin.

You were bored to death. Kratos had been gone for several days, you didn't know where. Unlike at home, here you had nothing to do except wait, over and over again. So you made the decision to lie down on the edge of the huge pool to navigate a wooden boat. You watched the toy float and navigate the pool. What more could you do but just sit there and watch that little toy?

"What can he find you?"

You jumped as you turned towards none other than Athena. What was she doing here? How did she get comin here?

"What are you doing there? You are not allowed to be here," you said, getting up quickly to run into the bedroom. "How could you have opened the door?"

You rushed to the door to make sure it was still locked. To your amazement, it was still locked.

"How?" you ask, turning to Athena.

"I'm a Goddess, (Y / N). A closed door can't stop me," she said as she moved closer to you.

Athena looked at you from head to toe. You had nothing exceptional. How could Kratos be with a person like you?

"He gave you a ring," she said, looking at the jewel on your finger.

"Yes, he… He made his offer to me," you say as you twist your ring on your finger.

"How can he love a mere mortal?"

"Huh?"

"You are nothing. You are not immortal, you are a stupid woman, so stupid that she doesn't notice what is happening to her."

"What are you..."

"You don't know how to defend yourself on your own, you don't know how to do anything without him, you are useless. You have nothing to do in Olympus," Athena said between her teeth. "It's me he should have noticed. Not you! I've been there for him the whole time. But he's sleeping with you. Why? What more do you have than me?!" 

"I'm going to ask you to go. now! Before Kratos comes back!"

This sentence seemed to echo in Athena's head. The Goddess of Wisdom pulled back, moving away from you. She turned her back on you and disappeared from the room. You lean against the door, letting yourself slide along it to end up sitting on the floor.

What had just happened? Why did Athena tell you that?

"Wait, if Athena could have come in so easily. Does that mean... The others can come in too?"

You got up quickly to get closer to the bed. You tore off the blanket before getting under the bed. If Zeus decided to come in, what would happen to you?

"Kratos. Please. Get home quickly." 

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

Kratos' journey had taken him to the domain of Thanatos. The Gods and his mother had lied to him. Deimos was still alive and held prisoner all this time. Athena had tried to reason with him again, without success. After all this time, he was finally going to see him again. He was finally going to find one of the people he cared about the most in the world, after you of course.

Kratos entered the domain of Thanatos. He quickly found Deimos, hanging from the ceiling, held in chains. Kratos approached a tree to cut the chains that held Deimos prisoner. It fell heavily to the ground once the chains were severed.

"Brother," Kratos began, moving closer to Deimos. "You are saved."

Deimos laughed when he heard that. Him, save? He had waited all his years for Kratos to come and save him. Years that a hatred deep inside him grew when he didn't see his brother come to save him.

"Safe?!" Deimos cried, slamming his fist on the ground before grabbing Kratos by his shoulders. "You let this happen to me! You were supposed to protect me!"

Kratos said nothing, he just listened to Deimos' ramblings. He grabbed his brother's face in his hand, running his thumb across the scar.

"Did you think I would forget?" Deimos asked before leaning into Kratos ear. "Did you think that I would forgive? I will never forgive you, brother!"

Kratos knew he couldn't escape his fight. Deimos slammed his fist in his face, but Kratos managed to parry him and push him back. The God of War was unsheathing his blades. Kratos was not fighting at his best. He didn't want to hurt Deimos or kill him. It was his brother.

Kratos was so deep in his thoughts that Deimos took the opportunity to grab him and run with him against the wall. The two brothers walked through the wall landing heavily on the ground. 

"I hate you, Kratos," Kratos said, punching him in the face. "Come on! Fight me!"

Kratos' vision darkened, but he could see Thanatos appear behind Deimos. Thanatos grabbed Deimos before turning his back on Kratos to move closer to the cliff to hold his brother above the void.

"You! You killed my daughter, Spartan. Now you will suffer for it!" Thanatos said before falling into the void.

Kratos was struggling to get up, he was limping up the cliff, but he collapsed, vomiting the blood that was rising in his throat. Rage invaded him. There was no way the Gods would take his brother back from him. Kratos got up, he started to run towards the cliff to throw himself into the void. He unsheathed his blades, crashing them into a mountain, stopping his fall. He could see his brother fighting Thanatos.

"You no longer have any hold on me, Thanatos," Deimos said pushing with all his might on Thanatos' weapon which pushed him back, causing him to fall into the void. Deimos manages to catch up to the edge of the cliff.

“The Oracle lied,” Thanatos said before spreading his wings and taking to the skies.

"I'm coming to save you, Brother! Hold on!" Kratos shouted as he quickly climbed the cliff.

Kratos quickly climbed the cliff to catch up with Deimos who lost his grip on the cliff edge. The God of War was pulling with all his might to hoist his brother up the cliff. Once safe, Kratos stood up, reaching out his hand to Deimos. The former prisoner looked at his brother's hand before accepting his help to get up.

"A Spartan never lets his back hit the ground. Right, Brother ?"

"I can't lose you again, Deimos," Kratos said, thrusting the spear into the ground. "Come on, the fight is not over!"

Deimos took up arms before following Kratos to end this fight. Thanatos was going to pay him for it. 

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

You didn't want to come out of your hiding place. You were too scared. If Zeus decided to come in, what would happen to you? You couldn't stay here. No, you didn't mean to. You wanted to go home. Why wasn't Kratos coming back? Why was it taking so long? He said he would protect you. Why isn't he here?

"Miss? Are you all right? Miss" asked a slave, knocking on the door. "I… I can see through the hatch that you haven't eaten any food I brought you. Miss?"

**They will come in.**

**They will kill me.**

**I'm done.**

**Why Kratos isn't here?**

**Do not abandon me.**

**I am nothing without you.**

**I beg you.**

**I am weak.**

**I am useless.**

**He might be with someone else.**

"(Y / N)?"

You snapped out of your thoughts when you heard that voice. You saw Kratos kneeling by the bed. He looked at you puzzled. He didn't expect to find you there, as pale as a ghost.

"A new crisis?" he asked, extending his hand to you. "You have nothing more to fear from your father."

"Who tells me you're Kratos," you say in a small voice. "Leave me alone. Go away."

"(Y / N), it's me. I opened the door. The door is open. The slave who brings you the food told me that you haven't eaten anything."

"Athena..."

"Athena?" 

"She managed to get in, despite the door being closed. She came in. She came in. She came in. She came in ..."

Kratos was listening to you without knowing what to say. Athena had managed to get into the room? It couldn't be possible. He was assured that no one but him could enter.

"Zeus can metamorphose into anything..."

"I'm not Zeus. I promise you. Come on, get out of here."

You watched Kratos stretch out his hand to you. You looked at him before taking his hand and stepping out of your hiding place. Your gaze fell on the door which was open. It was really Kratos. The Spartan hugged you, he felt you tremble with fear.

"I don't want to stay here. They can come home even though it's closed," you say, clutching your fiancée. "Please, I want to stay home."

"I'm going to go talk to Athena," Kratos reassured as he sat down on the bed with you. "Have you been hiding under the bed the whole time?"

"Yes, I… I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to go out. If Zeus decided to go in… I don't want to stay here."

Kratos was thinking about what you just said. If, as you said, Athena had entered the room, that meant that the other Gods could easily enter. You were no longer safe in Olympus. He was going to have to make this place so again. But above all...

"(Y / N), I found it."

"Find who?"

"My brother."

You took off from Kratos to look at him surprised. He told you a little bit about his brother. All you knew was his name was Deimos and he died when they were kids. 

"Shouldn't he be dead?" you asked lost.

"He's alive. The Gods held him prisoner the entire time. He was being held prisoner in Thanatos' domain," Kratos explained as he cleared a lock from your forehead. "He's in the throne room right now."

"Why?"

"He has nowhere to go? So he's going to stay here for now."

"It is ironical."

"Yes, it's ironic in a way. I'll introduce it to you."

"I'm not really presentable."

"Just brush your hair and you'll be fine."

You nodded slightly before heading to the bathroom to do as Kratos told you. You combed your hair quickly before joining Kratos. The Spartan put his hand on your hip to lead you to the throne room. You saw a man approaching a birthmark of the same shape of Kratos tattoo, his left eye was milky, he had short black hair and a beard. Unlike his brother, his face looked more friendly.

“Deimos,” Kratos called. "Here is (Y / N)."

“Hello,” Deimos greeted, extending his hand to you. "Nice to meet you."

"Me too," you say, shaking Deimos' hand.

"A beautiful woman. You are lucky, Brother," Deimos commented, looking at his brother.

"Yes, very lucky."

Deimos looked at Kratos for a few moments, before looking at (Y / N) 's hand. Finally, he looked at the ring that adorned your ring finger.

"Well, things happened while I was gone," Deimos commented, letting go of your hand. "When is the wedding scheduled?"

"Soon," Kratos replied before looking at you. "I'm coming back, stay here."

You nodded slightly. Kratos let go of you to leave the room, leaving you alone with Deimos. You looked uncomfortable. You didn't know what to say or what to do. Instead, you bowed your head and went to sit on the steps leading to the throne.

"So... how long have you been and Kratos?" Deimos asked to break the ice. 

"A little while, yes. Hm... Excuse me, but Kratos told me a bit about you and... Without wanting to offend you. He told me you were..."

"Dead? It's okay. I was a prisoner in the Domain of Thanatos."

"I... I see," you say, running your hand over your uncomfortable neck.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah, I... I'm just uncomfortable. I'm... Not very comfortable with people I don't know and when... Kratos isn't here."

"Oh yes? Kratos never leaves you alone?"

"No. When he leaves, I stay in the room."

"You mean that..."

"Everything's going good here?"

Deimos fell silent when he heard Kratos' voice. The God of War had returned with plates full of food. The young Spartan nodded saying that everything was fine. Kratos gave one of the plates to his brother before turning to you for you to eat in front of him. Deimos observed the interaction between you and Kratos. It was strange. He felt uncomfortable. A dangerous aura was escaping from Kratos, an aura you didn't seem to feel. Deimos was shaking his head slightly, telling himself he must be imagining things. Finally, he hoped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the others. Good reading.

"Kratos... I... I can't take it anymore...," you say breathlessly.

"A little more," he said, digging his fingers into your privacy. "Just a little more."

You sighed biting your lip, trying to hold back your moans as you felt Kratos' fingers massage your walls and hit your sore spot. You didn't know how much time had passed, but Kratos had managed to pull several orgasms from you. You were on the verge of fainting so much that you were over-stimulating. You begged him to stop, but he continued. You felt a new orgasm coming. Kratos felt your walls tighten against his fingers when he felt you squirt, soaking his hand and the sheets. Kratos laughed lightly when he saw that you had just passed out. He withdrew his fingers to lick them before removing his toga to masturbate with his hand soaked in your juice. It felt so good that he came quickly on your unconscious body.

  
Kratos rested his lips on yours, bringing you back to earth. You jumped when you opened your eyes. You looked at your puzzled fiancer as he regained possession of your lips.

"You passed out," he said, kissing your temple. "I was too strong."

"A little," you say breathlessly.

Kratos chuckled lightly as he stole one last kiss from you before getting up to hug you and carry you to the bathroom to wash. 

“Shouldn't you be spending time with Deimos?” You asked, resting your cheek against Kratos' chest.

"He must still be sleeping," Kratos replied as he cleaned you up. "After several years of being in chains, he must be enjoying it a bit."

"Aren't you afraid Zeus will get involved?"

"Zeus has nothing to say about this. He can come if he wants to. I'm waiting for him."

You smiled slightly when you heard that. Always equal to itself.

"I didn't take care of you," you say, kissing Kratos' chest.

"It's okay," he said, stroking your soaked hair. "I just wanted to satisfy you."

"It's generous of you."

"Quiet woman."

You giggled as you pressed your ear to his chest, you heard the calm beating of his heart. Kratos wouldn't be surprised to hear you purr under his caresses. The moment was suddenly shattered by none other than Athena who appeared in the room. You let out a little cry, turning your back on the Goddess and sticking to Kratos who was glaring at her.

"Outside!" Kratos barked, hugging you.

"Zeus is not thrilled to know that Deimos is free, Kratos. You might be in trouble," Athena announced, ignoring your presence.

"Zeus has no orders for me. Now get out of here!"

Athena left the bathroom to leave the rooms of the God of War. Kratos cursed Athena as he felt you shake.

“I want to go home,” you say in a small voice. "We could go back there. We were fine there."

"I know we were fine there. Look, this is all going to be over soon, okay. In a while, it will be just you and me, for eternity." 

"Eternity? Sounds good to me," you say, smiling at him. Seeming to forget what had just happened. "But ... Marriage does not make us immortal."

"Don't worry. We are sure Mount Olympus. Here anything is possible," Kratos reassured as he pressed his lips to your forehead. "I'll have to go now."

"Another war to be won?"

"Yes, Deimos will stay here long. But the rules are still the same. You stay here. I'll bring you books from the library. What do you say?"

"That would be nice. I'm a bit bored since there is nothing to do. The slaves do all the work."

"It's their job, (Y / N)."

"I know. But I have nothing more to do. Last time I sailed a small wooden boat in the water."

"At point there?"

"Yes."

"This will all be sorted out quickly."

After that, you and Kratos got out of the basin to dry off and get dressed. You returned to the bedroom as Kratos left the room to get some scrolls that might interest you.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be finishing a war?" Deimos asked as he entered the library.

"I'm bringing all of this to (Y / N). To keep her busy," Kratos replied, picking up several scrolls.

"I can keep her company if you want to. I would love to know my future sister-in-law."

"No, not now. I prefer not."

"Why?"

"Deimos. Glad to have you by my side again, but don't go down this path."

Deimos felt a shudder when he saw the terrifying look his brother was giving him. He had never seen Kratos like this. The God of War seemed crazy. He seemed to lose all his means when your name was mentioned. Why?

"Sorry. I… I'll wait until you get back to chat with her," Deimos said uneasily.

"Better," Kratos replied, walking past Deimos back to the bedroom.

Deimos caught his breath, which he hadn't felt held back. He never thought he would feel so bad in his whole life. Even Thanatos had never scared him as much as Kratos. What had happened? Why did Kratos seem so... So...

Deimos couldn't get the word out. Crazy? Crazy in Love? He wondered what Kratos was capable of protecting you. He needed to do his little investigation. Now that he was free, he could do whatever he wanted. 

Deimos left the library to go to the throne room. Along the way, he saw Kratos lock his bedroom door before leaving to end the war the Spartans were winning. Deimos approached the bedroom door, he saw a trap door that opened into the bedroom. Why? What's the point?

"Excuse me, Lord Deimos."

Deimos moved out of the way of the slave who slid a tray filled with food and water through the trap door.

"Why are you doing this? Is this an order from the God of War?"

"Yes, no one is allowed to see or speak to Miss (Y / N) when Lord Kratos is not around. In fact, even when he is there, no one dares to approach or look at Miss. (Y / N), "the slave said before panicking. "I haven't told you anything. Don't tell Lord Kratos anything."

"I'm not going to say anything," Deimos reassured. "I will also be leaving for a while."

"Okay. I'll let Lord Kratos know you're gone," the slave said before leaving.

Deimos couldn't believe it. Kratos kept you locked up and isolated. Why? Deimos knelt in front of the hatch, opening it slightly.

"(Y / N)? Are you there?" asked Deimos.

"Deimos? Are you all right?" you asked as you approached the trap door. "Something happened?"

"No, I… I wanted to know one thing. Before I came here. Where did you live? With Kratos?"

"Why do you want to know that?" you asked puzzled.

"Just... out of curiosity."

"We lived in an isolated house. A few kilometers from Sparta."

"Sparta... Of course... I'll go. Sorry for bothering you."

"No, Deimos... You... Hmmm."

"Yes?"

"I don't want you to have problems with Kratos. You've barely found yourself. Please… Don't come talk to me when he's not around."

"Okay. I'll leave you alone. I was worshiping you when my brother returns."

"Thank you." 

Deimos rose to his feet and decisively left Olympus. He needed to know what was going on with his brother and you. 


	8. Chapter 8

Deimos was back in Sparta. His birth place. The Spartan felt uncomfortable, but he had to find answers to Kratos' strange behavior towards you. Even though he had been locked up for several years without ever seeing a woman in his life, he knew that this behavior was not normal. Why was Kratos keeping you locked up? Why couldn't nobody see or talk to you when they weren't around? Thanks to your directions, Deimos manages to find the house you told him about. It went quite unnoticed by passers-by. No, there was no one walking past this house.

Deimos approached the house to enter it. At first glance, it was a perfectly normal house. Deimos examined the front door for a lock. But the strangest thing was that the door only closed from the outside. Second strange point, this hatch which was locked. Deimos drew his spear to pop the padlock and open the trap. A shiver ran through his spine. He had a very bad feeling. A voice in his head told him not to go down the stairs. But the Spartan ignored that voice. He started to descend. The wooden steps creaked under his weight as he entered that dark, cold room. This room was to serve as a storage room, Deimos could see the silhouettes of the objects stored. The Spartan went back upstairs to grab a candle, light it, and go downstairs to the basement. He saw an empty shelf, a strange chair with straps, chains hanging from a wall, there was a sheet on the floor with pieces of wood and a painting. Deimos approached the painting, it was a painting by Kratos. This painting showed him in profile, his gaze blank, a neutral air.

"What is that? Why is there a Kratos painting? And that? What is it for?"

Deimos moved closer to the chair with the leather straps. Was Kratos used that to keep you prisoner? What had happened in this house?

"Brother. What did you do?"

Deimos came out of the basement to get some air. Macabre scenarios were playing out in his head. Did he kidnap you? It was very likely. But your attitude did not match with a person who had been kidnapped. You seemed to say soul to everything Kratos said or did. What had his brother done to you? He had to know.

"Deimos, the Marked Warrior." 

Deimos turned suddenly towards a woman, he pointed the blade of the spear against her throat. The woman put her hands in the air, showing the Spartan that she was not a threat.

"I'm here as a friend, Deimos. I'm here to help you," the woman said.

"Who are you?" Deimos asked between his teeth. "And how do you know my name?"

"I am the Oracle of Athens. You are here looking for the answer regarding the Ghost of Sparta, aren't you?"

Deimos lowered the spear at hearing this.

"How do you know that?"

"I am the Oracle, Deimos. I know everything. Especially about your brother."

"Okay. He's engaged to a woman, (Y / N). But his behavior is very weird as far as she is concerned."

"I know," the Oracle replied, showing a healing wound. "He made me pay for finding out all he did for his dark love."

"Answer me frankly. What did he do to (Y / N)." 

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

You finished reading yet another parchment. The Ares library was fascinating. You hadn't seen the time go by. Your concentration was broken with a weird noise. Your gaze fell on the door. You left the bed to approach the door when it opened on none other than Deimos.

"Deimos? What are you doing?" you asked surprised. "Why did you open the door?"

"We have to go now," he said, moving closer to you. "You can't stay here."

"Um? Why? Wait!"

Deimos grabbed your wrist to lead you out of the bedroom with him. He had to get you out of here and quickly, before Kratos came back. The Spartan plunged into the many corridors of Olympus.

"Deimos! Let go of me!" you screamed violently freeing your wrist and stopping. "What's the matter with you ?! Why did you do that ?!"

"Listen," Deimos began, grabbing you by the shoulders. "We just need to get out of this place. We need to… get away from Kratos."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"His love for you. Your relationship is unhealthy, (Y / N). I know subconsciously you know that."

You rolled your eyes when you heard that. It was completely stupid. Your relationship with Kratos was not an unhealthy one. He was just a little too protective of you. He had always been so kind to you and caring. Kratos protected you from the outside world.

"There is nothing unhealthy between Kratos and me, Deimos," you say, shaking your head. "It was always like that between us. He was clear and I am consenting. It suits me too, because I feel bad when I am outside. Kratos saved me, he loves me and I love him too. He's tough sometimes, but fair. 

"You don't understand. The ring you're wearing, he takes it from a corpse. He killed in your house! He forbade you to go down to the basement for that reason so that you don't discover the bodies."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" you asked with a tight throat as tears streamed down your cheeks. "Why are you lying to me ?!"

"(Y / N)."

"Get away from me!" you yelled, pushing Deimos away to escape.

You heard Deimos scream your name as you ran as fast as you could. You just had to get away from Deimos. You had to find Kratos. You needed him. You wanted him to come home quickly and tell you that Deimos' words were wrong. Unconsciously, you had returned to your room. You slammed the door to the room. Your breathing was erratic, sobs escaped your lips. Your gaze fell on the ring that adorned your ring finger.

Now that you thought about it, you didn't know what had become of all his wives who had gone into the cellar, why Kratos forbade you to go down there and why he ordered you to put a silk blindfold over your eyes, to plug the ears and sing. Doubt settled in you. You took the ring off your finger. You stared at her as the questions raced through your head.

What if Deimos was right?

No, you couldn't doubt Kratos. Not after everything he's done for you. You dried your tears, you lay down on the bed, clutching the ring in your fist. You heard a thud, the noise echoed throughout the palace, but you didn't care. You ignored Kratos' cry announcing that he was coming to destroy Olympus. 


	9. Chapter 9

Kratos made a promise that no one will separate you from him, that no one will harm you. He had made your father pay for hurting you for trying to force you to marry a rich old pervert, he had found your "fiancé." His house had mysteriously caught fire and he was dead in his sleep. Kratos then killed several prostitutes who worked for your father and who were actively looking for you. One of them had unfortunately thrown off a cliff top, another died after eating a food that contained deadly toxins and two more died in his cellar, by his hands, plus all his people he had killed during his missions to let off steam. But there was also this man whom Kratos had killed with a hammer blow to the head, killing him instantly.

Now the Gods had betrayed him once again. Zeus had stolen his powers and killed him with the Blade of Olympus. Kratos had gone through Hades Hell, he had been guided by Gaia to find the Sisters of Doom to return to the pass before Zeus stole his powers and killed him. Kratos had succeeded in his mission by killing the three sisters, he was able to return to the pass to recover his powers and kill Zeus, but when it came time to deal him the fatal blow, Athena intervened. Kratos killed her with the Blade of Olympus. Before dying, the Goddess confessed to him that he was the son of Zeus and that this infernal cycle of the son who kills his father had to be stopped.

Kratos didn't care what Athena told him. All the gods of Olympus were about to fall under his wrath. They were going to pay for having separated him for so long. When he had finished all the Gods, Kratos was going to make Olympus the most comfortable for you. Here, no one will be able to come and get you. Olympus was to become their new home.

Kratos was thinking about this as he crossed Olympus. The Titans had betrayed him too, he had an enemy on his list again. Poseidon, Hades, Helios and Hermes were dead, Titans had perished while scaling the mountain. Now Kratos had to return to Hephaestus to find out where Pandora was and to learn more about the Labyrinth Daedalus had built. Kratos must have gone through Aphrodite's room. The Goddess had tried to seduce him into her bed. Bitterness had invaded the mouth of the Fallen God and this dreadful taste was still present as he returned to see Hephaestus who was displeased to see him leave his wife's room. Kratos bit his tongue swallowing the urge to tell him that the sublime Aphrodite was no longer of this world, her limbs scattered in the room, her bed covered with her blood and that of her two slaves. Now he was looking for the Pandora child. She was the only one able to allow him to reach Pandora's Box which was protected by the flames of Olympus. Hephaestus had asked him to bring him the Omphalos Stone to create a formidable weapon for him, of course, it had all been a trap to kill him at Chronos' hand. Unfortunately for the God Forgeront, Kratos had triumphed over the Titan. The Spartan had made Hephaestus pay for his trap. The God Smith had begged him to spare Pandora.

No one was going to escape his anger. Not even a child. 

Kratos managed to return to his room. He was surprised to see that the lock had been picked. Someone had entered the room. The Spartan burst into the room, his heart pounding, he would never forgive himself if you were hurt. He saw you, lying on the bed, asleep. You had dark circles, your complexion seemed paler, you seemed to be doing badly.

"(Y / N). Wake up," he said shaking you lightly.

You opened your heavy eyelids. You saw that Kratos was back. To the Spartan's surprise, you didn't smile at him, your usual eyes so bright with life were dull.

"You're okay?" Kratos asked, putting his hand against your forehead. "You are sick?"

"I'm fine," you say, withdrawing her hand to sit down. "You took a long time to come back."

"I had a setback. Something happened, didn't it? It was Zeus? It was he who opened the door?"

"No, Zeus didn't come to see me. Kratos? Can you answer me honestly?"

"Yes."

"This ring?" you started by showing your engagement ring. "Did you take it from a woman you killed?"

Kratos froze when he heard this. How did you know that? Who could have told you? The Spartan was thinking a lie to reassure you, but seeing your face he knew you weren't fit to listen to him.

"(Y / N)? Who told you such a story?" Kratos asked sternly.

"Answer my question, Kratos. Did you or did you not kill the woman wearing this ring and steal it from her?"

"No, I've never done such a thing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So you didn't kill his two women that you took to the basement? Did they make it home safe and sound?"

"Yes."

"Take me to see them." 

Kratos' fingers twitched upon hearing this. He felt panic invade him. What could he do? It was impossible for him to do such a thing since they were dead and buried six feet underground.

"A problem?" you asked in a voice far too calm.

"No, that's a bad idea (Y / N). You better stay here for now. I have things to sort out with Zeus," Kratos replied, clenching his fists to the point of bleeding. palms.

"Okay, we'll go after then," you say as you get out of bed and walk over to your dressing table.

"No, we're not going to see his wives! Why do you care so much about seeing prostitutes?" Kratos exclaimed irritably.

"Because I have a big doubt about you, Kratos," you said, placing the ring on the dressing table. "I have been told a lot of things about you. Horrible things. I know about his women. Your reaction just confirmed everything he said. You killed his women. How many people did you kill, Kratos?"

It must have been a bad dream. It couldn't be possible. Kratos was thinking of a way to talk to you calmly, but he wanted to know who had told you all this in order to rip his tongue out, to slaughter him, to kill him.

"He was right," you say heading for the door. "This love is unhealthy."

"Wait!" Kratos exclaimed, rushing towards you to grab your wrist.

"Let go of me! I hate you Kratos!"

This simple sentence had a devastating effect on Kratos. The Spartan let go of your wrist, you took the opportunity to escape from the room, leaving him alone.

**Impossible.**

**Does she hate me?**

**No.**

**Do not say that.**

**I am nothing without you.**

**I need you.**

**I can not live without you.**

**Don't hate me.**

**Not that.**

**Not that!**

**NOT THAT!!!**

Kratos felt something break inside him. His soul, the feelings you gave his, they were slipping away from her. No, not that. He didn't want to lose that. He couldn't lose his feelings that you gave him. You couldn't leave like this. He couldn't explain to you why he had done that. Yes, if he explained to you why he had killed his wives, he would win your heart. He would just have to make you believe that Athene's wife was one of his people. But you were gone. You were in Olympus with Zeus who was tracking him.

"(Y / N)!" Kratos shouted as he rushed down the hall. "(Y / N) where are you ?! (Y / N), I can explain everything, I swear!"

Kratos had gone looking for you. He couldn't let you go like this. Especially with Zeus around. Kratos saw you rush into the library.

"(Y / N)!" Kratos shouted, rushing to the door to the room that was locked. "(Y / N)! I can explain everything, I swear!"

"Go away!" you say in tears. "You killed all his women. You took this ring from a corpse! You are a murderer!"

"No, that... It can't be like this. My oasis, please... I... I did this for you..."

Kratos fell to the ground, devastated. It couldn't be like that. You were his world and it was crumbling under his feet. Kratos wanted to talk to you, explain the origin of his murders, but he couldn't. His voice was stuck in his throat.

You were reluctant to leave the room, but the calm was disturbing. It wasn't Kratos' type to be so calm, especially with what had just happened. The voice of reason screamed at you to take advantage of this to flee. But the feelings you were having took over. You opened the door to the room to find a surprising scene. Kratos, the God of War, was lying on the floor, his body shaking and staring at the door with a blank stare. He seemed to be shattering, shattered.

"Kratos...?"

You knelt next to Kratos to rest his head on your thighs. What was happening to him?

"Don't... Don't hate me... I beg you. Don't hate me...," Kratos pleaded as he clung to your clothes.

"What happens to you?"

"I did it to protect you… They all knew your father."

"Um?"

"All of his people that I killed… They were your father's associates. They were after you. I… I had to do this. Please… don't hate me." 

You didn't know what to say to that. What could you say? Was it the truth or was it just one more lie? You wanted to convince yourself that it was a lie, but you had become too infatuated with him to persuade yourself. You hugged the Spartan, placing your lips on his temple.

"Is that the truth?" you asked in a small voice.

"Yes... Yes, that's the truth. I love you, (Y / N). Don't hate me."

"I don't hate you, Kratos," you reassured. "I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I didn't mean..."

Kratos felt alive upon hearing your words. You still loved her. You had come back to him.

"But, I can't keep this ring. I don't want to wear a dead woman's ring."

"Okay, I'll find you another one," he said as he stood up, pulling himself away from your arms. "I should have told you earlier. I didn't want to worry you."

"Kratos... Did you really kill the Gods?"

"Yes. Poseidon, Hades, Helios, Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite. They are dead, (Y / N). They betrayed me when I went to finish the war. Now I have to take care of Zeus. When I 'I'll be done with him. We can rebuild everything. "

You nodded slightly. Kratos stood up before helping you. He ushered you into the library telling you to stay here until he finishes what he started. You nodded slightly, looking at your feet, ashamed that you thought Kratos had killed his people for pleasure.

"(Y / N), can you tell me who told you all this? That I killed his people," Kratos asked with his back to you, ready to walk out of the room.

"It's... Deimos told me everything," you say, playing nervously with your fingers.

"Deimos?"

"I don't want to create a problem between you two. You just found yourself."

"Don't worry. I'll just talk to him," Kratos said calmly as he left the room.

You watched the door close behind the Spartan. You had a very bad feeling. Did you make the right choice? No, the voice in your head told you to take advantage of Kratos' absence to flee, but you couldn't do that to him. After everything he had done for you. He had allowed you to live with him, he had protected you all his years, he loved you and you loved him too.

**Are you sure about that?**

“I don't know,” you say to yourself. 

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

Deimos has been looking for you for several hours now. You couldn't have gone very far. You didn't know Olympus at all. You must have gone back to the only place you knew. Deimos returned with a rapid step towards the part of Olympus which belonged to Kratos. The Spartan was approaching the place when he felt pain in his ribs. Deimos collapsed to the ground, his spear and shield slipping away from him. He let out a cry of pain as he watched the wound which was bleeding profusely. Deimos was leaning on his elbows to stand up when a person positioned himself calmly in front of him. Deimos quickly raised his head to see Kratos staring at him with a terrifying gaze, his eyes empty of emotion.

"We're going to have things to say to each other, Deimos," Kratos said calmly before knocking out his brother. 


	10. Chapter 10

Deimos felt bad, his head, mouth and ribs hurt. What had happened? He remembered looking for you and then ran into Kratos. His brother had attacked him. Deimos looked up, his vision was blurry, he could see Kratos who was back to him. The God of War was cleaning his blood-soaked hands.

"You're finally awake. It reassures me," Kratos said turning to Deimos. "I thought I killed you. It's the last thing I wanted. Zeus is dead. Olympus is now mine. You don't have to worry about (Y / N) . She's fine. She's getting a little rest. I started to remake Olympus to make it better for (Y / N). A new home for her. "

Deimos wanted to speak, but he couldn't. His mouth was numb. What was happening? Why couldn't he speak anymore?

"You know, you are very lucky. I hesitated to kill you, Deimos. But after all his years of being apart, I couldn't bring myself to do it. So I had no choice. I hope. that you will understand why I did this, but I couldn't risk you talking about what I did to (Y / N), "Kratos explained quietly, throwing something into the fire. "Because of you, I almost lost her."

Deimos felt an unpleasant odor invade the room, like the smell of burnt pig. The young Spartan managed to sit up and grab a vessel bright enough to see his reflection. He was unpleasantly surprised to find that his tongue was gone. Deimos gazed into the fire to see a tongue burnt to ashes. The young Spartan understood that this language that was burning was his. Deimos let out a horrified cry. Kratos had decided to cut his tongue off so he wouldn't speak. The God of War moved closer to his younger brother to calm him down.

"Don't worry, Deimos. (Y / N) had some doubts about me, but I explained everything to her. Now, when she comes back, I can't risk you ruining everything. I don't know how you got it. done to find out what I did. "

Deimos tried to speak, without success. He could see that Kratos was delighted with the result. Kratos rested his forehead against Deimos, who was staring at him in horror. 

"I'm not angry. You can even stay here with us. I even have great news. (Y / N) is pregnant. She's going to give me a child, Deimos. It's a new life starting, Brother. Let's make this life peaceful, okay? I'll let you rest now. You need to get well, right? "

Kratos unstuck himself from Deimos to get up and move towards the door of the room explaining to him that the door remains open for him. The God had set up a bell so that his brother could call him if he needed anything.

No, it must have been impossible. Kratos couldn't do such a thing. And now that you were pregnant, that wasn't going to help matters. Deimos clenched his teeth as he threw the container against a wall. 

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

You sighed as you ran your hand over your slightly rounded stomach. You never thought you would get pregnant someday, but it just happened.

"Do you think it's gonna be a boy or a girl?" you asked, looking at Kratos.

"We will be on the day of the birth, (Y / N)," replied the Spartan who made sure the repairs went well. "It will happen quickly."

"Nine months is a long time," you say with a sigh.

"It will pass quickly, you won't see the time go by with all the scrolls you are going to read," commented Kratos coming to sit next to you to put his hand on your stomach. "I'll make this place safe for both of you."

You were smiling, nodding your head slightly. It was a new life starting for the three of you.

"How is Deimos? Did he wake up?"

"Yes, he's fine. Zeus hurt him, but he's going to get over it."

"Zeus really pulled his tongue out?"

"Unfortunately, he will never be able to speak again," Kratos said, resting his head on your shoulder.

"Poor guy, did it work out between you?"

"Yes, I told him he could stay here if he wanted to. He will get to know his future nephew or niece."

You nodded slightly, resting your hand on Kratos'. It was a new life starting for you. Now that Kratos was the ultimate God of Olympus, there was no one left to stand between you and him. You were safe now. 


End file.
